The present application relates to serving trays, more particularly multi-tiered serving strays.
A number of tiered serving trays exist. For example, D577,962 depicts a tiered serving tray that includes a plurality of concentrically stacked plates. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,966 depicts a plurality of stacked supporting rings that accept conventional serving plates. These designs have numerous shortcomings. Specifically, each requires a lower serving plate or ring, which when placed on a table reduces the available surface area of the table. Moreover, each has limited capacity that is defined by the size of the plate or ring. Accordingly, there is a need for a tiered serving tray that is not so limited.